The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, a citizen of Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce plants of Angelonia angustifolia with compact habits. The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Angelonia angustifolia ‘AL-6-240.’ The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Angelonia angustifolia ‘AL-Z-64.’ The new variety was discovered on March 2006 the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANGELONI4’ by vegetative cuttings was performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.